


Lichtenberg

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: ...if you ever wonder why tattoos are ticklish attempts.





	1. charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Lichtenberg Figures are branching, tree-like patterns that are created by the passage of high voltage electrical discharges along the surface, or through, electrically insulating materials (dielectrics).

It was mostly a dare, than a gift suggestion.Sungyeol should've known better than to take Myungsoo's words for real.

But sometimes,Sungyeol is just oblivious.Or he likes to give in whatever crazy idea Myungsoo can come up with, just for the sake of it.

Because, let's face it...he's just so into him.

Take this last one, for example: getting a tattoo for his new coming birthday. Myungsoo's birthday, mind you!!

Ok, so he kinda offered they'd get a couple kind; you know, those two halves of something that magically make up one amasing thing when put together.

It sounded just right.The right kind of crazy that Sungyeol would fall into without too much questioning, that is.

So here they were, happily making their entrance into the shabby parlor of a dubious studio which Myungsoo totally guaranteed as safe.

The artist was somewhat bordering ludicrous engaging and none of his tattoos had anything to do with it; it was mostly due to his odd piercings and jewelry he used as statement.

Myungsoo frigging giggled at his awestruck face.

"Hey, he's as harmless as a baby, don't be fooled by the show-off."he winked, giving him a warm squeeze.

Sungyeol barely knew his hands were shaking,if not for his boyfriend's touch.

"Listen, you can take your time, go through some designs.There's no rush.And you don't have to do it tonight."the owner eyed him,pushing a rather heavy portfolio towards him."Stop scaring my customers, Myunggie."the artist glared at the younger in a dark manner.

Although not too fond of the nicknaming, Sungyeol had to admit, the other's smooth voice kinda contradicted the rough facade;it almost cooed him to obey his words.

"Well, he's only half of the deal, IF he decides to do it."Myungsoo huffed."It's not like I'm pointing a gun to his head."he pouted.

"Mmm, like I've never heard of it before.Be honest, what has he threatened you with?"

Sungyeol had to gulp loudly.Those two seemed to know a bit too much of and about eachother.He wasn't sure he liked that.

"Easy there,lover boy.This hot merchandise is already sealed and delivered."the artist pointed at his whole body."No need for staking territories."

"Yeah, well, I seem to be a little on the outside of many things regarding you two.Myung didn't mention you..."

"Not likely, no.We're kinda code bound not to speak of our close aquaintance.But, for you, I'll make an exception."he clicked his tongue,leaning his hand."Dongwoo's the name.I go way back to art school with this young fool.You can do your math why we're not bragging outloud about our shared upbringing."

Right...why mess with the perfect dark,outrageous current activities they were involved in?! Flinging an Arts diploma never brought anyone anywhere.But owning a seemingly manageable tattoo shop or publishing a weekly column in a well known tabloid,sounded waaaay much better.Apparently, both Myungsoo and Dongwoo were living a dream.

"Well, I do own an engineering diploma.I most certainly can do my math.Sungyeol."he accepted the strong handshake.

"Wow, that's ...surprising.I'm not even gonna ask how you two met."Dongwoo laughed."Ok, I'll let you ponder a bit.Whenever you're ready, my shop's open."he retreated when a new pair of customers made their silent entrance.

Unaware of the sudden change in atmosphere, Sungyeol flipped distractedly the foiled sheets,just barely raising his eyes to glimpse the couple that passed them.

The dark haired one had a remarkably tree-like pattern strewn across both arms; it was remarkably similar to those little twigs which frozen moisture produces on glass window panes. His cautious steps made it look like he was guiding the copper-haired one into a private area; if not for the casual hand resting on his shoulder, Sungyeol might've not even considered such idea.Maybe the glazed eyes had his mind thinking.Though their complections clearly showed asian characteristics, the copper haired silvery eyes made him stand out.

Staring was rude, so Sungyeol pried his eyes away from them, speaking to Myungsoo's distracted self.

"Mmm, I'm not too keen on experimenting, but seriously, those two make it look worth it."Sungyeol admitted in shushed voice.

"Dude, I was only hinting you get a tattoo."Myungsoo shook his head in disbelief.

Seeing where his eyes were set, it was a reflex action practically.

"My point exactly.I think I might try some similar design.Maybe not that elaborate, it looks pretty painful."the other scrunched his nose, gawking at the miriad of patterns across the stranger's arms."But snowflakes are cool.I met you during winter, right?"he nudged Myungsoo,smiling at the recollection.

"Yeah...you did."his boyfriend answered half heartedly.

"Hey are you ok, you seem far away all of the sudden."he watched him careful, seeing the other couple was captivating his attention."Do you know them?I didn't mean to gawk, it's just his tattos are..."

"Those aren't tattoos."Myungsoo cut him short, a bit annoyed if Sungyeol judged his tone correctly.

"Well, they aren't doodles, either."he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry.I shouldn't've taken it out on you."the younger wailed, a longing look plastered on his features.

"Is there something I should know?Anything wrong?"Sungyeol,cupped his face, turning him towards him.

"Is that Myung?"the copper haired one asked in the middle of the awkward silence."Dongwoo-ah, why didn't you tell us? We would've brought drinks."he complained, making his companion smile warmly.

Before they knew it, both of them were staring their way.Sungyeol felt spellbound.

"What are you waiting for, aren't you gonna greet your hyungs?Hope you're not still mad about our last encounter."the dark haired one said with a crooked smile."He does look pissed, Gyu.What do you say, should we make it up to him?He's got a nice company, too."he leaned in to whisper into the copper haired's ear.

Sungyeol was positive by now, he was blind.In a natural pace, both made their way towards him and Myungsoo, sooner than anticipated, a very worked up Dongwoo joining them from the back of the shop.

"Hoya can't make it;he's swamped."

"The graveyard shift, again?"the copper haired one whined."Crap, I'd been meaning to talk to him."

"Sorry, Gyu.You'll have to take a raincheck."

"Told ya we should've called ahead."the dark haired pecked the side of his presumably boyfriend's head.

"Where's the fun in dropping by if we have to make an appointment?And why isn't Myung talking?Hey, are you here or was it just a figment of my imagination?"he waved his hand in front of him, almost hitting Sungyeol in the face.

"Whoah, hey...OK, easy there Taz.You're gonna break a beautiful canvas."Dongwoo grabbed his wrist, pushing it down on the counter."Sorry about that, he gets excited when meeting up with normal people."he adressed Sungyeol.

"Yah, stop talking shit about me in my face!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Gyu.And stop whining, you're making a lousy first impression on Myung's date."

"What?"

"I'm his boyfriend, thank you."Sungyeol huffed.

"You dog! When did this happen?"the copper haired attempted to hit Myung again,only to successfully touch the other quite hard on the chest."Oh...wait...is this him?"he started feeling his traits, going upwards.

"Ok, enough of the strange gropping."the dark haired stopped him midways,while Myungsoo put his hands on his face.

"Hyung, I'm here."

"Yeah, I can see that.Why have you lost weight?"the elder frowned."

"I haven't.We just haven't seen eachother that often."

"Oh."the copper haired casted his glazed eyes downwards,though Sungyeol saw no meaning in it."Well, than this calls for a celebration.If, your boyfriend doesn't mind the strange encounter."he tried to make things lighter.

"No, not at all.In fact...I was just admiring ..."

"Yeol, please, not now."Myungsoo trailed.

"...his tattoos."he finished,much to everyone's dismay.As soon as words left his mouth,they all struck a pose as if captioned in a photograph."Urgh...did I say something wrong?"

"Don't mind these chicks."The copper haired got back first."They're walking on egg shells whenever someone new brings up the subject.I can't tell you how jealous I am for not being able to see his ...tattoos, specially since I'm at fault for him getting them in the first place."

"Hyung..."

"Gyu."

Myungsoo and the dark haired one seemed to share a hidden angst,speaking in unison.

"Oh...boo-hoo."he dismissed both, cupping Sungyeol's face as if he'd been trained to reach him."You listen to me.If I hear you don't take care of my Myung,there's hell to be paid."

"Gyu, stop scaring the kid."Dongwoo tried to cut in.

"I can hold my ground.And he's my Myung, if you don't mind."Sungyeol talked back."If anything, it's you who are in the....."

His whole charade came to a stop when a drenched figure stumbled inside.

"Phew...it's puring buckets out there."the stranger shook his wet hair trying to dry off some of it."Hope no one's crazy enough to ....Fuck."he cursed when seeing their lot.

"Hello to you, too,Hoya."the dark haired greeted him."Nice of you to join."

"Uhm...hey, Hyun.I...sorry, I didn't..."

"For fuck's sake! I'm not gonna break! A bloody rain won't make me relapse.We're all passed it! A fucking lightning struck me and Woohyun! He got a crazy as fuck pattern burned into his arms and I went blind!There ;I can say it without crashing."the copper haired screamed in frustration, turning the mood all dark around.

He was fuming, but as soon as thunder roared over the shop,he started hyperventilating,trembling like a leaf.Four pairs of eyes turned worriedly on him, just as much pairs of arms surrounding him.

Sungyeol felt somehow left in the open, but Myungsoo's silent plea to join was enough to have him hurry.Maybe it was his imagination,but to him they all felt like trembling kids and he tried to apease as much as he could by thinking of something to take their minds off the stormy night out there.

The small sniffle sounds were mostly blocked by the dark haired's strong hold onto his boyfriend, but Sungyeol couldn't help to notice the way Dongwoo held tightly onto his wrists,drawing small circles as he swayed them gently.

They were all crouching on the floor,not a sound ripping the heavy atmosphere.

Whatever was happenening, they all shared the after-effects.

"I can relate to you guys fearing this...whatever it is.I have a phobia, too."Sungyeol finally broke the silence."

"Oh, God, not that again."Myungsoo complained.

"It's as serious as any phobia.And you're a lousy boyfriend to mock it."he pouted.

"What is it?"the copper haired's shaky voice reached their ears from under the shelter they were currently keeping him.

"It's called anatidaephobia.Thank you for asking."

"And what's that?"

"Is he for real?"the drenched one tsked, eyeing Myungsoo.

Sungyeol already didn't like him.From what he could tell from their previous chit-chat, he was probably a doctor or something...so, definitely not the bestfriend material.

"It's fear of ducks."Sungyeol explained.

"Basically, it's fear that somewhere in the world a duck or goose is watching him."the drenched one cared to further detail his condition, making the silence even more awkward.

"That's just stupid."the copper haired spoke after a good few minutes,making everyone laugh, including him, though Sungyeol made it out more like a soft hiccup chuckle.

"Right?"Myungsoo giggled."That's what I always tell him."

"No, I mean , how can you tell it's watching you?Maybe it has its eyes set on somebody beside you.They're known to see better to the side than straight ahead."

At that, even Sungyeol had to laugh.

"But ...they do see 3 times farther ahead than us...."

Silence again.

"Hyung, you're even crazier than Sungyeol!"Myungsoo complained, laughing his heart out, soon enough being doubled by all the others.

"Well, Sungyeol, I guess this is your welcome party.Hope you're not too fazed about this mad bunch."Dongwoo patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm down with whatever you people bring.You've accepted Myung, so I'm cool with it.I know he can be a handful."

"What do you say we celebrate over a tattoo?"Dongwoo offered.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking a duck."

The laughter that followed easily overshadowed the storm outside.


	2. lucky charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting an answer.  
> rising new question...

"Ok, this is getting frustrating. Shoot!"Woohyun urged, after falling victim to Sungyeol's staring contest.

They've been forced, read that coerced , to share quite the amount of time while waiting for their respective boyfriends to finish with some last minute shoppings for that night's Halloween's party.It had been Sunggyu's idea which made it all the more intriguing for actually showing up.

Ever since Sungyeol had been introduced to their special bunch, they got to know each other a whole lot better, though he never dared ask the impending questions, fearing he might not be seen with the same gentle eyes prying like that. 

Woogyu's story, as the others liked to nick name them was a very sensitive topic, he could understand that much.

It wasn't like anyone forbid him asking about it, but Myungsoo had that dark aura whenever he opened his mouth around either one of them.

Such as now, when the silence and fatigue after long hours walking aimlessly for stupid ornaments and stuff, but the thing was, Myungsoo wouldn't witness his shy attempt.

So yeah, he'd been silently looking Woohyun's way, more like his arms, asking himself again how did he end up with that kind of art on his skin.He understood the physics of it, but that's not what he wanted to know.

Woohyun had been indulgent enough, but too much was too much.

So when he lashed out at Sungyeol, the latter went speechless for a few seconds.

"It's obvious you're curious;not like it hasn't happened before.But I really hate it when you keep silent around me.I won't bite, so ask away.We have to fill this crappy time anyhow, or else I'll go nuts for real."he huffed, checking his wrist watch for the umpteenth time.

"I take it you're as excited as me for this party."Sungyeol cleared his throat.

"I thought Hoya assured you there won't be any weird ducklings around.Not even at dinner ."Woohyun patted him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny."

"I know, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"What are you, hitting on me, now?"Sungyeol played along.

"Far from me.Not that I don't find you attractive, but..."

"Hyung, stop fantasizing over my hot body."the younger mocked.

"You're right.Both Myung and Gyu would have our heads.Both sets."he warned, looking downwards to their crotches.

They smiled with caution, aware of the truth behind the joke.

"Seriously, what did you want to know?"Woohyun repeated.

"I feel like a brat, but I was wondering...ever since I've seen you walking in Dongwoo's tattoo shop.Don't they hurt?"Sungyeol eyed the scarred tissues on his arms.Although the weather had taken a turn for the cold, he never once saw the elder covering up.

"Occasionally.They mostly itch."Woohyun admitted,flipping his favourite coin across his knuckles.Sungyeol had always charted it as a stress relief method.

"Then, let me ask differently.Did it hurt when you got them?"Sungyeol eyed him .

"Is this why you still stall getting a tattoo?"Woohyun avoided answering."Let me assure you, it would feel like a tickle, opposed to these."he said, monitoring the designs.

"Good thing I don't intend getting hit by lightening, then."

Before he could stop, the words had already left his mouth and now he feared looking at the elder.Myungsoo was right to prevent him bringing up the subject!

"Does anyone ever?"Woohyun smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line."Sungyeol apologised."I'll stop prying."

"I don't think I'll be able to stand another go at this, so might as well get it over with."Woohyun exhaled."It's better, kinda like a band-aid, you know?One motion, right off!"he bit his lips, giving away his inner turmoil."Seeing how those two kids just went inside the candy shop, I predict we have enough time on our hands."

"How long could it take them?"

"Oh...Gyu has a serious sweet tooth.he'll make Myung describe every single one before he decides what to buy."

"Can't say I take pity on him.He should've known better than seconding this crazy party idea, anyways."Sungyeol scrunched his nose.

"You really hate spooky things, huh?Don't worry, if you can digest these, you're on the right track to surpass tonight."the elder flung his arms towards him.

"Aren't you cold?I never see you covering them."

"People mistake this for a tough act.They think I boast with my tattoos."Woohyun locked eyes with the candy shop, though Sungyeol figured he was actually dwelling upon his statement."I barely can stand any fabric,now.I feel cooped up."he bit down his lips."Don't tell Sunggyu."he asked in a monotone voice.

"Not to burst your bubble, but he's not really ignorant.He may be blind, but...."

"I meant about the cold.To answer you: yes, I'm often cold."he confessed."But I guess it's better to feel it,than actually being left stone cold."he tried joking.

"My lips are sealed."the younger assured.

"He's got enough on his agenda because of it.He doesn't need any adding up to it."

"What helps?"

"Honestly? His touch."Woohyun looked him straight in the eyes."It's strange, I can't explain it.Much like the doctors can't find a solid reason for these not healing even after all this time."

"You mean ..."

"It should've been by gones by now."Woohyun said."Instead, I get to see and feel the constant reminder of my foolish acting.Like Sunggyu going blind wasn't enough of a dread already."he whined,avoiding the younger.

"He doesn't look like he holds it against you.If anything, he's always dotting on..."

"He's my lucky charm.If it hadn't been for him slapping this coin out of my reach,I would've been fried to ashes.Instead, he took the most of the voltage from that bolt and, well...you know the outcome."he flipped the coin again, before putting it to safe keeping in his breast pocket.

"He saved your life."

"But at what cost?And for what?Because I was too stubborn to listen to him when he begged me to get back inside when the storm hit off?!"he frowned, hitting his fisted fingers on the mall's bench they were sitting on."Some shitty magic trick it turned out!"

"Myungsoo told me it was during his birthday party.But he left out the details."Sungyeol tol him in shushed voice, just now understanding why his boyfriend was so reluctant to open up.All of them had been there and witnessed the ordeal.No wonder they were so edgy about storms.

"Hoya worked on me for 20 minutes, I was later told.It was Myungsoo who discovered first that Sunggyu had gone blind.I guess he wouldn't be that willing to share thoughts on that."Woohyun grabbed his nape,trying to losen up the sore muscles.

"Worked...?As in...."

"I went into cardiac arrest.When I came to,Dongwoo kept covering my eyes, but I could barely move my arms to push him away.I didn't understand what he was trying to hide from me until a few days after.I still hear Myungsoo's cries in the back of my head.I know now the reason behind them.He was holding Sunggyu from getting to me,unaware Hoya had managed to revive me."

Sungyeol was awestruck.He didn't expect things to have been so dramatic.However did they recover from something like that?

"I'm so sorry."was all he could say.

"Not as much as I am.You know...this'll be the first party we have since then."Woohyun spoke into the air, as if suddenly realising it.

"Then we shall make the most of it.I think I'll ask Dongwoo to give me that tattoo, afterall.Kinda like a good omen."Sungyeol cheered.

"Do we need to prepare tissues?Or hold your hand?"

"I'm not that whinny.I can take a little tickle."Sungyeol scoffed, pouting cutely.

"You are aware that tickle is in fact the lowest form of pain, right?"Woohyun mocked him.

"Oh, wow.You get hit by lightning and all of a sudden you become a genius!"Sungyeol tried to assuage the gloomy atmosphere.

"The only perk I got from it.I turned smart."Woohyun winked secretly.

"Oh, yeah?Then how come you still haven't proposed to Sunggyu,yet?"

Although his smart mouth might've gotten him in trouble, Sungyeol just had to push the matter.They were all waiting for it to happen.And the hints have been spread all over.Woogyu simply chose to ignore them, smiling away from their frail attempts.It was seriously getting on Sungyeol's nerves as he spoke.

"I guess you haven't come across Sunggyu's ID,yet."Woohyun said before sitting up to greet the chatty pair coming their way.

It wasn't until later,or early in the night,depending on how you looked at things after downing gallons of alcohol,that Sungyeol finally managed to wobble close enough to where they discarded their outdoors coats, fumbling inside Sunggyu's pockets for a certain card.

Safe to say he gawked at the blasted thing until he shouted his discovery to all.

"Nam fricking Sunggyu?!"

"Here!"the drunken figure raised his hand,as if answering to a teacher's calling the roll.His giggles were only fueling the other's reaction,but no one seemed more delighted than his allegedly husband that was cuddling his intoxicated body.

"Busted."was all Woohyun could say before verbally assaulted.


End file.
